


layers

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: drabbles i guess? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Can't Word Sometimes, But He Can Be Eloquent Too, But mostly fluff, Drabble, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shrek References, a little crack-y?, and this is my shitty meme-y way of dealing with it, don't read into this at all, i barely put any thought into it, i don't even know what this is??, i just typed it, i should probably edit this?? might do that later, oh well, really short, sorry - Freeform, that "i know i'm a lot to get used to" line killed me??, this isn't as ridiculous as it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: i?? don't know what this is??? seriously don't ask any questions i don't know either okayupdates on other fics: am working on stuff. promise





	layers

“I know I’m… a lot to get used to,” Magnus said softly.

Alec’s brow furrowed, and he glanced over at Magnus with concern. The warlock was turned away, head tipped down and dark eyes downcast. He looked… almost ashamed.

Alec stepped closer, shaking his head slightly. “I… yeah, you’re a lot,” he began.

Magnus flinched despite himself, hurt flashing across his face for a split second before it was masterfully hidden in a neutral expression.

“-but never _too_ much,” Alec rushed out, seeing his reaction. “You’re… you’re perfect.”

They were standing very close now, and Alec gently wrapped his arms around the shorter man. He looked Magnus directly in the eyes- and the warlock looked awestruck, disbelieving. “You’re a complex, multi-faceted person,” Alec said quietly. “You’re beautiful and complicated and _amazing._ But you’re not… you just have layers. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Magnus worried his lip slightly, but he looked pleased. Pleasantly surprised.

There was a long moment of slightly tense silence. It wasn’t thick and awkward, but it wasn’t exactly _comfortable,_ either.

Magnus attempted to lighten the mood.

“So what you’re saying is… warlocks have layers,” he said dryly. “Like an onion.”

Alec bit back a laugh. Magnus had forced him to watch a myriad of Disney and animated films, and Shrek had been among them. The movie had been entertaining enough, even if it was odd. “I think you’re more of a parfait kind of man,” he hummed. “Tall, sweet, layered… and _everyone_ loves parfaits.”

Magnus giggled- which Alec would never _not_ find adorable- and leaned against Alec, falling into his embrace with a sigh. “I don’t know about that,” he said. “Onions make people cry, right?”

“All the more reason you’re a parfait.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Magnus said. He tried to make his voice flat, but he couldn’t keep the amusement and love out of his voice. His previous bad mood had been completely swept away.

“You,” Alec said pointedly, his voice containing a quiet gravity that caught Magnus’s attention, “are… a lot. But I love every bit of you. All of you.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus said softly, bashful smile curling his lips. “Every last bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i?? don't know what this is??? seriously don't ask any questions i don't know either okay
> 
> updates on other fics: am working on stuff. promise


End file.
